Shea Krokodỳl
Personality Shea is unpredictable, she is versatile and always willing to do something out of the ordinary. She is also ruthless in competition, and faithful to the idea that time is wasted if the majority of it is spent standing still, or bored. Her curiosity about the mortal world and who her father is and what is he doing now makes Shea tend to wonder off into the mortal world and try to find her father. Shea has an off beat sense of humor, she always laughs at the wrong things. She likes to tell jokes but they are not always funny, and in some cases they are not always jokes. History In the jungles of Timor, Hank Krokodýl was studying the habits of saltwater crocodiles from Timor out in wild compared to the saltwater crocodiles in Australia that were out in the wild, when he ran into Cybele. Hank figured that Cybele was doing research like him or was just interested in the jungle. They fell in love with each other with first sight. Hank went back to San Diego and met Cybele again a few later. They started dating and out of the blue after 2 months of dating Cybele because she was pregnant. 4 months later, Cybele came back with a baby girl named Shea. She told Hank that she was a Greek goddess and all the other important information about their child and what to do with her. Hank couldn't handle that he had child with a goddess so he put Shea up for adoption when she was 17 months old. When Cybele found out that Hank had put Shea up for adoption, she was furious so Cybele sent a wolf nymph, a black panther nymph and a bear nymph called Lena, Adriano and Axel to take Shea in the middle of the night and raise her because she didn't Shea to be adopted by a normal mortal that wouldn't accept Shea's heritage if someone from camp found Shea and told her adoptive parents about Shea. When the three animal nymphs went to take Shea, they brought a memory nymph along with them to wipe any memory of Shea in the Orphanage so that a child dissapearing in the middle on the night without a trace wouldn't cause the police to come looking for Shea. They successfully got Shea out of the Orphanage without being seen and wiping any memory of Shea from the Orphanage. Cybele also asked the three nymphs if they could take their memory nymph friend and wipe Shea's father memory of over meeting Cybele and having a child. The three animals did this before they left for the wilderness of India where they came from before Cybele asked them to take care of Shea, to raise Shea in every way they could. When the animal nymphs and Shea arrived in India, thanks to their memory nymph friend getting them tickets on a plane straight to India and wipping the memory of who ever saw the three nymphs and Shea. Cybele before they left gave them two braclets and a jacket to give to Shea and instructions to take Shea to camp when she wanted to go, Lena decided to sort of adopt Shea as her daughter, teaching her as she was a wolf pup when she turned 3 while Adriano and Axel would take care of Shea until then. The three animal nymphs would take turns teaching Shea when she turned three. Lena would teach Shea how to work together in a group and hunt and how to understand wolves without using her powers, Adriano to be stealthy while Axel taught Shea how to find food all around her and about everything so would need to know when she came to camp but not that she was a demigod and she was a daughter of Cybele just she lived in a world where the Greek gods were real and the people looking after her were animal nymphs. When she turned three, Lena introduced Shea to the wolf pack that she was apart of and also gave her the jacket and braclets Cybele had giving to them tellin Shea that these may one day save her life. Instantly Shea was treated like she was a wolf pup because of being a child of Cybele. This peacefulness of her normal life lasted for a long time until Axel found a young boy, a year older than Shea when she was 10. Axel could tell this boy was a demigod so he took the demigod to camp quickly, using his connections at camp to set him up with a team from camp to come pick up the boy, and when this boy arrived at camp it didn't end well cause the boy ran away from camp. One day, when Shea was exploring the jungle by herself she was swarmed by a flock of Stymphalian birds a while after she turned 12. Shea was instantly scared from the look of these birds but from living with Wolves she kept that fear in. All around her, a tornado of leaves and sticks started to form knocking the birds of course until the leaves and sticks stopped swirling and were launched at the birds. A lot of the birds were forced to land on the ground and that is when Adriano found and helped killed all the birds. Adriano sent Shea back to Lena where she was told by Lena that she was a demigod and asked if she wanted to go to a safe place for her kind. Shea told Lena that she would go to camp when she turns 16. Lena also told Shea the truth about her mortal parent and what her last name was. Over the next four years, Shea was attacked by a few Myrmeks, giant scorpions and one Dracanae and when she reached the age of 16, Lena traveled with Shea to camp by plane with the help of the memory nymph again where she stayed there for 4 days until she was claimed by her mother and found out her brackets and jacket had magical properties and could turn into weapons thanks to the help of a child Ares that could spot magical weapons right away. Powers Category:Characters Category:UniPacific16 Category:Demigods Category:Female Category:Children of Cybele Category:Sally Fitzgibbons Category:Shea Category:Krokodỳl Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power